


Little David

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Little Stars [12]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Pregnancy, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Rita and Cale pick out baby names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little David

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silvre).



> Prompt: Deciding on a name for baby David

Rita was almost four months along before trying to find a name for their unborn child ever came up. It wasn't Cale that brought it up, or Shalli, or half a dozen others, all of whom Rita had almost expected it from.

Rafe had asked. Rita had been so blindsided by the question that she hadn't been able to think for several minutes, and when she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out.

Cale had intervened, in a way that made her heart ache with love and longing and sadness. “It will be David.” And then, quietly, to her in the seclusion of the cave, he whispered it to her again. And she heard all the words that he did not say, and all his reasons for it.

“Is it... conventional? To Tyrusians?”

“No harder on the tongue then your name, Kia-thamaa,” he swore, and then hugged her close when she began to cry.

“Daddy would have loved you.”


End file.
